U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,742 discloses a known connector and an apparatus for use in assembling a butt splice of two optical fibers in a passage of the connector. The apparatus includes a set of radial crimping dies moveable toward each other to crimp the connector radially in compression on the fibers to secure the fibers in the connector. The apparatus includes a set of axial crimping dies moveable toward each other to apply axial force on the connector to prevent separation of optical faces of the fibers and to maintain the optical faces in abutment.
The fibers are installed in the known connector by moving the fibers toward each other until their optical faces abut. Upon an attempt to move the fibers further toward each other, the fibers are observed to buckle instead of moving further toward each other. The fibers are observed to buckle as an indication that the optical faces of the fibers are in abutment and exert pressure on each other. The pressure is retained by crimping the connector and applying axial force to the connector while the fibers are observed to buckle. Accordingly, the apparatus is used in a method for assembling optical fibers in a passage of a connector by applying axial force to the fibers to maintain optical faces of the fibers in abutment.
Difficulty is experienced when excessive pressure damages the optical faces. Pressure may become excessive when the butt splice is assembled with relatively stiff fibers that resist buckling. For example, the stiff fibers resist buckling as the pressure on their abutting optical faces increases to an excessive level and causes damage to the optical faces. There is a need to cause buckling of the fibers before the pressure increases to a level that will damage the fibers.